ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sev
How Sev joined the Tourney Six months later Tomas Sevchenko changes. During the introductory scenes of Killzone 3, Captain Narville threatens to court-martial Sev for his part in the death of Visari and even goes as far as to refer to Sev immediately afterwards as Corporal. However, when Sev's rank is mentioned throughout the rest of the game it is always Sergeant; this may be because once they were stranded on Helghan, Narville had to reconsider the demotion due to the lack of high-ranking officers and that brought about the vital need to maintain a chain of command. It may, however, also be because "Sergeant" is a shortened name for Sergeant First Class, as evidenced by Sev generally being referred to as "Sergeant" throughout Killzone 2. After Sev and Rico fought their way to the orbital elevator, the ISA soldiers were discouraged to continuing. Sev gave a speech to the remaining ISA soldiers about how if he would die, he wants the Helghast to go down with him. As a result, the remaining force of 60 soldiers under Narville's command and Narville himself agreed to make their way to the space station and kill Jorhan Stahl. As the space battle ends, Sev fires a Petrusite missile at Stahl's cruiser, destroying it and releasing the irradiated Petrusite stored inside the cruiser into the Helghan atmosphere, violently irradiating the planet. Sev is able to escape the explosion onboard his hijacked strike fighter alongside Rico, and rendezvous alongside Jammer and Hooper in another hijacked strike fighter. Having escaped Helghan, destroyed the entire Helghast invasion fleet and stopped Stahl's plan to destroy Earth, Sev and his comrades began their journey home to Vekta. Also, a deeper insight into the special link between Rico and Sev is illustrated; Sev forgiving Rico for his assassination of Visari and the two heroically rally to deny the Helghast, their natural understanding allowing them to push forward. On the run from the Helghan remnants, Sev learns of warriors from the sky hunting Helghan soldiers. One of which being a waitress named Kina. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sev readies his M82 Assault Rifle. After the announcer calls his name Sev does two savate kicks then shoots his M82 rifle as the camera zooms saying "You can do that?" Special Moves M82 (Neutral) Sev takes his M82 assault rifle and fires a three shot burst. VC1 Flamethrower (Side) Sev pulls out a VC1 Flamethrower and fires a stream of fire at the opponent. M194 (Up) Sev takes an M194 grenade, jumps and throws the grenade forward. Tropov (Down) Sev takes an IvP-18 Tropov Machine Pistol, crouches and fires seven shots. M10 Quad Cannon (Hyper Smash) Sev jumps and uses an ISA Cruiser's M10 Quad Cannon to give rapid fire shots on opponents. Grenade Ballet (Final Smash) Sev takes two M327 Grenade Launchers and dances while firing grenades in multiple directions. He stops by throwing three M194 grenades forward after eleven seconds. Victory Animations #Sev closes his left hand into a fist and says "Did enough damage for one day." #Sev thrusts his M82 assault fifle and fires a shot then says "Haven't felt this proud." #Sev does two savate punches and three savate kicks then cracks his knuckles saying "Don't make me give you a second reminder." On-Screen Appearance Sev jumps off an ISA Cruiser and says "They're weapons no match for our military might." Trivia *Sev's rival is a Skyloft waitress named Kina. *Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko shares his English voice actor with Johnny Cage, Smoke and Rain. *Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Shuhei Hisagi, Shovel Knight, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Cyrax, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei, Guyver III, Cornell, Henry Cooldown and Isfan. *Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko shares his French voice actor with Wyatt Howard. *Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko shares his German voice actor with Isaac Washington, Lord Business, Pinky and Captain Vladimir. *Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko shares his Arabic voice actor with Chief Bogo, Draggadon and Barlowe. *Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ord, Motley Bossblob, Arkham Knight and Telly Monster. Category:Killzone characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters